<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Izuku's Chaotic Adventures by Squire_Badger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800279">Izuku's Chaotic Adventures</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squire_Badger/pseuds/Squire_Badger'>Squire_Badger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chaotic (Cartoon), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chaotic may Comeback, Izuku Befriends the Handsy Boy, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Protective Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, eventually</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:35:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squire_Badger/pseuds/Squire_Badger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Izuku Midoriya the Quirkless Deku but online he is a Hero as he plays a card game called Chaotic but he finds out it's more than just a card game and it has it's own dangers</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Undecided</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Welcome to Chaotic HeroDeku</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N hey how's it been meh for me I’ve been playing games and watched a harry potter marathon and hadn’t been feeling in the writing mood but I’ll try for today anyways I’m gonna begin this one as I’ve many rumors on the internet that Chaotic may be back so why not cross it over with a rather popular anime especially with fanfiction so on with the story</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey”-Talking</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Hey’-Thinking</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When I was diagnosed as quirkless at four years old I thought it was the end of my life before it even began. No Quirk in a world where 80% of the people have them and even then the 20% are apparently not only the elderly like many people think but the government counts the children who are too young to obtain quirks, like some kind of sick joke, so I calculated the true amount of quirkless people and it’s actually only 8% of the population and that’s counting the elderly take them away and, it’s only 3% of the population older than 4 and younger than 60, god if anyone at school learned of this it would be non stop of them torturing me even further. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But there is a light at the end of my tunnel and it’s called Chaotic. I found it when I just finished my first year in Junior High School and went on break.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Several Years Ago</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Izuku came home he was tired yet relieved. Tired because Kacchan kept using him as a punching bag and relieved since Kacchan was going to visit his family the entire break. Though he had to figure out what he would do the entire time since his mom wanted him to stay in his hometown since the “incident” that Izuku was close to when they both went out of town, and so he searched the internet for any interesting game he could play it had to be free since Izuku didn’t want to spend money on games as he’s worried that his mom may be running low on money as Izuku saw her looking distraught over some bills.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So Izuku searched and it appeared that all the well played games were either you had to buy them or you had to pay in order to win them. Though he found one game that intrigued him but it cost money. It was then he found a peculiar online card game.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was free to play and it seemed that you could buy the cards in real life or with in-game currency. Izuku perked up and clicked on the website. It buffered a bit and it read “welcome to Chaotic”. Once it loaded he had to make an account and activate it like many website games. He read on the rules and how to play the game and chose a starter deck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku read on each tribe and went with the Overworld tribe as since he may not be able to be a hero in real life he might as well try in this card game he got six creatures, six battlegear, six mugic, 10 locations, and 20 attacks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was then sent into a begging match where he had to choose three of his six creatures to go up against a tutorial where he learned how to play. Once he got past the tutorial he then started to just go against several other decks and learn more about the game. Eventually he switched from using purely Overworlders to mixing several creatures from other tribes. After some practicing Izuku then felt he was ready to challenge the first Codemaster which were apparently the leaders of Chaotic. He used a deck that combined all four tribes and even a few Tribless and M'arrillians. Izuku did a little research and found that there were seven codemasters though they’re names were different; Crellen, Hotekk, Amzen, Oron, Tirasis, Imthor, and Chirrul. Though the one Izuku fought was named Codemaster Crythorn. Izuku observed that Crythorn used mainly Underworlders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So as Izuku played he saw some cards that he never saw any AI use and figured since they’re important figures they would be harder and have creatures other players wouldn’t have. But nonetheless while the match was hard Izuku figured a strategy around the creatures, battlegear, and mugic, Crythorn had and so Izuku won with 2 creatures albeit with low energy. Once he won he received mail, and it stated “Dear HeroDeku you are the first to beat Codemaster Crythorn and so in a week or so you’ll receive a prize as well as a code and instructions. Izuku waited for a message to put his address but it never came though he did receive some in-game money and bought more cards.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>2 Weeks Later</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Izuku woke up there was a package on his dresser. It stated it was for him, and so he opened it and he found something that was like a phone yet it was bigger and had several buttons on the bottom and one in the shape of the Chaotic symbol on the top. Izuku then heard his computer bing, signalling that Izuku got mail. When he opened his email he read the message, “Sorry for it coming late but either way here is the code.” below it there was a code and on the screen of the mobile phone thing it had something to insert said code. Below that it held some instructions it said. “When you insert the code it will lock your online deck and don’t throw it away, wait until the symbol blinks and then press it and it will unlock your deck.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku wondered if many people threw their things out when their decks locked. He shrugged and went to enter his code then he pressed the symbol. Physically he checked and discovered that his deck did indeed lock. But mentally he was thrown through some kind of wormhole where he saw many blue numbers while traveling through, until Izuku landed in a silvery-white room with many machines he didn’t recognize.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Looking at all around the room he did the only thing he thought was sensible. He screamed. Until a robot came up to him and said. “I think you should stop screaming as the Codemasters would like to meet with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“O-ok.” Izuku stuttered out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The robot looked at him and said. “Good now follow me.” then turned and left, with Izuku following. Izuku saw many people he looked and didn’t see anyone with a mutation quirk, nor anyone who seemed familiar. They reached a door and it opened revealing a dark room, before Izuku could get away the robot bumped him into the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Within the room it was pitch black before seven lights turned on revealing only four figures leaving three empty. “Greetings HeroDeku.” the one on the farthest left side said. “And welcome to Chaotic.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, Chaotic is a place?” Izuku questions before devolving into a garble of mumbles coming up with theories on how Chaotic could exist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The codemasters looked at each other and the one in the direct middle stopped Izuku and told him. “Dude chill, let us explain about Chaotic.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku then stopped and felt some heat rush to his cheeks as he realized that he muttered again. “S-s-sorry.” he mumbled to the four.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The codemaster next to the one directly in the middle said in a feminine voice. “It’s ok we realize you weirded out at being here many of us were as well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I wasn’t.” The one who spoke to Izuku first said, with his hand on his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah you tried to tell everyone in your class about it.” the codemaster beside the first said in a joking manner. Making the first codemaster sagged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, anyways introductions, I’m Codemaster Crythorn the codemaster you faced before joining.” Crythorn informed Izuku.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, that wasn’t a game AI?” Izuku asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope that was all me and I must say you’re impressive I mean you used Bodal of all creatures and he’s the least used creature.” Crythorn praised.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku looked down and meekly said. “Well he is useful, every creature is useful, that's why I used him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah but he’s the weakest Overworld creature maybe in all of Perim.” Crythorn said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That made Izuku upset. “JUST BECAUSE HE HAS WEAK STATS AND ATTACKS DOESN’T MEAN HE ISN’T STRONG IN HIS Own way.” Izuku shouted until the end when he realized that he was shouting at the leader of this place he began to close into himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crythorn was shocked but realized what Izuku was doing and decided to stop it before it got worse. “Hey, hey! It’s ok, I probably shouldn't have said that about Bodal but let’s move on Hyperrain?” Crythorn said, looking at Hyperrain to introduce himself to move on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“AH! Yes I’m Hyperrain and next to me is…” Hyperrain introduced and before he could introduce the codemaster next to him the codemaster interrupted him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Names Arkwin and I’m the more sensible one in this group of Codemasters.” Arkwin said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’m Okkeridd dude and I’m the coolest trust me.” Okkeridd said, pointing to himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku chuckled at the last Codemaster and his enthusiasm though he did have two questions. “But when I looked it up your names were different and what about the other three?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well the other three are Codemasters Tarannis, Irunna, and Curribbon.” Crythorn said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And to answer your other question they retired from both being Codemasters and Chaotic.” Arkwin explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku nodded, and then he asked. “But how come out of everyone here no one has a mutation quirk?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This confused the codemasters as they looked at eachother and Arkwin spoke up. “Like personality wise?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No quirks like superpowers.” Izuku said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Superpowers the future generation of Chaotic players have superpowers!” Okkeridd yelled excitedly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“OKKERIDD!” the other three yelled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Okkeridd just chuckled and said. “Oops.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Next Generation?” Izuku asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crythorn sighed and explained “Well you see Chaotic was around and it was very popular during our time but in 2010 it was shutdown as kids just stopped buying cards and playing the online game, so some of us who played chaotic ported there and we all made the decision to never port out of course letting out physical bodies know but those you see aren’t from your time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“WAIT SO YOU'RE SAYING IS THAT ALL OF YOU ARE OVER A 1000 YEARS OLD!” Izuku said, shocked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess.” Hyperrain said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku then dissolved into more muttering about how this could change everything about what they knew about the 2000s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, ok, now before anything else you need to do your first drome match, we’ll research Quirks and we’ll ask you yours but for right now you’ll meet with a trust friend of ours outside just wait outside and he’ll meet up with you.” Crythorn explained as he left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku before being able to ask more questions a robot came and escorted him out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So who is his first match?” Arkwin asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I know who it’ll be.” Hyperrain said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah yes.” Okkeridd nodded before asking. “So who exactly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both Arkwin and Okkeridd sighed and face palmed and left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But seriously dudes who!?” Okkeridd asked, running towards the other codemasters.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With Izuku he was waiting until he saw a teen who looked much older than Izuku and was wearing a green shirt with a yellow waistcoat and some cargo pants, he had spiky red hair and pink tinted glasses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Codemaster Crythorn asked me to bring you to the Crythorn Drome for your first Drome match.” The unknown teen said, as he walked towards Izuku.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello I’m Midoriya Izuku” Izuku bowed introducing himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Guess I should introduce myself.” The teen said, chuckling. “I’m Kaz.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh ok what about your last name?” Izuku asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you need my last name Izuku?” Kaz asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing Kaz say his name made Izuku feel uneasy. “Because where I’m from we just call people by their last name or first If we’re friends.” Izuku said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh well you can just call me Kaz Midoriya and if it makes you feel better I’ll use your last name.” Kaz explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shocked Izuku frantically says. “No! It’s fine I was just a little unused to it is all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine anyways shall we go to the drome?” Kaz asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.” Izuku nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Great, follow me.” Kaz said walking away from Izuku.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright.” Izuku said following Kaz.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They reached the moving sidewalk and rode it to the Drome. Kaz answered all of Izuku’s questions except if they were about how the Dromes worked. When they reached the entrance Kaz pushed Izuku into the door. Izuku yelped as he entered a dark room where the only light was a column around Izuku.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome HeroDeku step up and dock your Scanner.” A robotic voice said as light came on revealing a room light up by several white lines that adorned the walls, and in the center there were two podiums directly in front of each other, and in the direct center floating there was the chaotic symbol but the lines on the symbol orbited a red orb in the middle of the symbol.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Scanner?” Izuku asked confused as to what the voice was talking about.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Device within your hand.” The Voice told Izuku.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku looked at said device and walked to the podium closest to him. Izuku then placed his Scanner on the podium, which then a holographic screen appeared with four small vertical wheels, in the colors of green, purple, grey, and blue from left to right, and one big white horizontal wheel. Curious Izuku spun the green wheel a few times and saw the locations he owned on his account.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So these four wheels have all of my cards, but what about the bigger wheel?” Izuku questioned with a hand on his chin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That is for when the Location is chosen.” A rather Familiar Voice called out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku looked at the second podium and saw Kaz.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“KAZ!?” Izuku said shocked as he saw the familiar teen walk to the second podium and placed his scanner, which was Red in color.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry but I figured it would be better if I didn’t inform you that Codemaster Crythorn asked me to escort you to the Drome and your opponent. Kaz explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But why wouldn’t you and why did Codemaster Crythorn have you be my first match along with my tour guide?” Izuku questioned Kaz.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I thought it would be better as a surprise, for your second question I think it’s because you currently don’t have people you know from your school or hometown.” Kaz answered Izuku’s question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess that makes sense.” Izuku said, and then asked. “So what am I supposed to do with this screen?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh well the blue wheel is Creatures, the grey wheel is Battlegear, the purple is Mugic, and the green which I think you’ve figured out is Locations.” Kaz explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok so do I just…” Izuku said as he touched a creature named Owis and moved his hand over to the other side of the screen where there were yellow lined bordering it and there were a rectangle that looked like you put something so Izuku tried to put Owis there but it snapped to the inside of the border.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah that rectangle is where the Mugic goes.” Kaz said as he looked as he was already done. “And your Battlegear goes where your Creature goes as well”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku nodded and went over to look at battle gear and picked a Mugician’s Lyre and dragged it over Owis as it apparently went underneath Owis like in the Online game. Izuku looked through his mugic and picked Fanfare of Elemental Champions and put it in the yellow rectangle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now pick 10 locations and put them in the Location Randomizer.” The Robotic Voice said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku momentarily shocked, but got over it and picked 10 overworld locations and the voice came back and informed both him and Kaz. “Lock your Decks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kaz pressed a button and told Izuku. “The top button Izuku.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku then looked at the button and then pressed it. Once he pressed it another screen came up which had Chaor and only one mugic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But Chaor can cast three mugic?” Izuku asked, confused by Kaz’s decision.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In a player’s first match you only get one creature, battlegear, and mugic.” Kaz Explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku nodded, and then the Voice came back and informed them both that. “Since it is HeroDeku’s first match he will go first, spin the Location Randomizer.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku spun the wheel and it landed on the Riverlands. The Voice then told Izuku. “Touch your creature card.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku followed what the voice said as it never steered him wrong yet. As he touched the screen it disappears and the blue numbers he saw while travelling here cover him and his limbs are replaced with ones that aren’t his own. He also noticed he got taller. He looked at his hands and his mind filled the pieces in, HE TURNED INTO OWIS!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“AHHH!” Izuku screamed but also noticed his voice was different. He looked at Kaz but only saw Chaor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax this is just your first match I’ll go easy but I won’t let you win.” Kaz or Chaor or whoever said, Izuku was mentally breaking at this point. The room they were in lit up in a bright white light blinding Izuku.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku soon found himself not within the room but in the Riverlands itself a Location he never thought he would ever be in, well he did think it was fictional after all. As much as he was a bit afraid he was in awe at being in Perim, at sometime he found himself wanting to meet each creature he had in his collection and see each and every battlegear they use.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lavalanche!” Someone shouted, lucky Izuku heard and managed to dodge it as a stream of lava rushed past him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘So we yeah the attacks, that’s doable’ Izuku thought as he crouched and jumped and he looked and saw Chaor and aimed right at him and yelled. “Rip Tide!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It hit him directly, Izuku landed and ran towards cover. ‘Ok that dealt at least 10 damage not much but Chaor is now only at 60 energy and due to a combination of the Riverlands and Owis’ abilities I’ll be able to outlast him for at least until he is done for.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku smirked and ran do do another Rip Tide but saw that Chaor wasn’t there. “Torrent of Flame!” Chaor yelled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It blind sided Izuku as he got hit by the attack. Once he fell he felt weakened. ‘Holy crap I think I’m almost about to lose that Torrent of Flame attack couldn’t have done that much damage unless…’ Izuku thought within his mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked and saw a blade in Chaor’s hand. “Sorry Izuku but one more hit and your code but you got a good first hit though.” Chaor said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Code? Must be some slang for defeat here.’ Izuku thought as he decided one thing if he was going down it was not gonna be without a fight. He figured he could yell the name of Mugic as well so he used the one he picked. “Fanfare of Elemental Champions!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mentally he said ‘Fire’ in hopes he could get the fire element. Then he shouted. “How about a taste of your own medicine Torrent of Flame!” shooting out his own fire hitting Chaor and he fled away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Ok I’ll use the Mugician’s Lyre and regain more energy and after that I’ll maybe more than I have now.’ Izuku thought as he sacrificed his Lyre and used Owis’ ability.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He went to go scout and found Chaor looking around. ‘Ok so he should have at least 40 energy so I just need to hit him fast and as hard as I can!’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku ran and ambushed Chaor yelling. “Purplexing Heat!” shooting a stream of light from his body hitting Chaor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku landed but tripped, he tried to get up but found Chaor looking down at him. “Sorry you fought good but not good enough, Lavalanche!” Chaor shouted hitting Izuku.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku blew into a mass of blue numbers, and he found himself back into the room he started back in his body and looked at Chaor as he dissolved back into Kaz.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice job! That was impressive using that Fanfare of Elemental Champions mugic to give yourself fire, that could’ve coded me but I kinda thought you had a heavy hitter like Chaor.” Kaz praised before sheepishly scratched his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine I’m...used to failing.” Izuku said before sighing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kaz frown and went to Izuku and said, “Hey relax when I first started my Chaor got stuck and incapacitated so I basically lost before I could begin.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku smiled but told Kaz. “Really it’s fine so what about the rest of the tour?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kaz smiled but decided to remember Izuku’s comment and bring it up to his peers later. “Sure next up the Port Court.” Said escorting Izuku.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They entered a large area with tables and people there were also screens showing creatures and other people setting up their decks. He looked and decided to ask. “So are these reruns of matches?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No they’re all happening, you see if each drome had only one room there would be a large line.” Kaz explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku nodded in understanding, since that would make sense as Kaz had a point. They walked and Kaz explained the Court they then went to a table with three other people.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One was a girl, who wore a black shirt over a white undershirt and red jeans, she had blond hair and teal eyes. The other two were boys the shorter one had on a grey shirt with some symbol on it, and some blue jeans. The taller one, he had black hair and blue eyes. The taller one had a yellow shirt under a green and grey jacket, and some grey cargo shorts, he had brown shaggy hair and green eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys this is Izuku, Izuku the girl is Sarah, and these two are Tom and Peyton.” Kaz introduced them, they waved and Izuku bowed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello nice to meet you all.” Izuku greeted them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s cool.” Sarah said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah nice to meet you.” Tom said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey is your hair dyed?” Peyton asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kaz, Tom, and Sarah face faulted and looked at Peyton who looked generally confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh it’s natural, my mom had it and I’m pretty sure my Grandparents had this hair color too.” Izuku answered while chuckling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This shocked the four. “Wait natural!?” Kaz asked in shock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, though I should have figured this color isn’t natural in your time.” Izuku said before slapping his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh yeah I guess though I didn’t think the future changed that drastically.” Tom said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait you know?” Izuku questioned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well yeah the Codemasters did inform us of this.” Sarah told Izuku.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh…” Izuku said, looking down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey it’s fine so I saw your match, you're not bad, though you thought too much.” Sarah said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku became confused at that. “What do you mean?” Izuku asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Simple dude you used your human brain too much when you should’ve went on your Creature’s instinct.” Peyton said with expressive hand gestures.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean when I became Owis I can feel the same instincts he feels?” Izuku asked thinking back to when he was Owis and remembered feeling something was trying to tell him something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup, basically you should try to balance you and your creature when in a match.” Sarah explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyways are you excited for your first Port to Perim!” Kaz exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, I can go to the actual Perim?” Izuku asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“YEAH!” Kaz Shouted, getting people nearby looking at the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I would but shouldn’t get home soon I mean, to go anywhere I should at least prepare.” Izuku said he wanted to digest everything he learned today.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well yeah sure we can do it tomorrow.” Kaz said. “I’ll show you the way to get back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Izuku said and followed Kaz to the place Izuku remembered coming from. He listened to Kaz’s instructions to the ports and said his goodbyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kaz walked back to the table and saw the looks on their faces, he sheepishly askes. “What is it guys.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You seriously had that kid go up against you in his first ever match!” Tom exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kaz chuckled and said. “Well I thought he might need a friend.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Back with the body of Izuku he saw the button on his device blink and pressed it. When he pressed it and got a slight headache as new information flooded his mind and he experienced all the things code Izuku did, and when it was over Izuku cried as he might have found a place he can be happy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So that’s how I got in Chaotic and to think this is before I started training to become the world's greatest hero too.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N and that’s a wrap for today I hope you enjoy and want to watch more chaotic as you can on youtube I’m subscribed to one of those channels that show most of the episodes and I’ve been watching them quite a lot, anyways since Izuku is a multi tribe person I have characters who favor Underworld, Danian, and Mipedian though Overworld I’m stuck on as I want it to be Male since both the Underworld and Mipedian characters will be Female, and so far I see Tenya as one obviously but I’m thinking of someone not very close to Izuku nor someone we see often so if you want you can write some suggestions in the comments so anyways goodbye</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The First of Many</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm gonna say this now this has a Quirksist moment also I think I got Bodal down pat</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N Yeah so I decided to work on another chapter since I have nothing else to really do also I found a Chaotic fanfiction that said the wheels were actually spinners in my defense It was night and I was tired, but I’ve changed them and if any of you see any more of me calling the spinners wheels tell me I’ll appreciate it. Also I forgot to mention that all the Codemasters are different from the show because…well that’ll all be explained in due time but I gave many hints on their real identities well only the four you’ve met the other three will be those you may not expect. But other than that let’s see Izuku’s first venture in Perim.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey”-Talking</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Hey’-Thinking</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After yesterday Izuku has been thinking on where he’ll want to go first, Izuku looked through the locations he had on his online account all night. When it was sunrise Izuku got prepared, he wore casual clothing but had a backpack just in case and brought one of his many empty journals although Izuku knew that the physical book won’t have anything written he figured that he could keep the coded journal in Chaotic. When Izuku packed he grabbed his scanner and pressed the top button.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>In the PortCourt</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Izuku ported in the first thing he did was look for Kaz, Tom, Peyton, and Sarah. When he found them they were leaning over their table and seemed to be discussing something. As Izuku got closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“HE’S GOING TO MOUNT PILLAR!” Sarah shouted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Kaz said and then yelled. “HE’S GOING TO UNDERWORLD CITY!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dudes, dudes it’s obvious where he’s going.” Peyton said in a false attempt to calm the situation before shouting out. “BESIDES HE’S GOING TO THE MIPEDIUM OASIS!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku walked over and coughed signalling his presence. They jumped and turned their heads over to Izuku.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Izuku.” Kaz greeted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After Kaz they greeted one after the other. Then they pulled a seat for Izuku to sit, which Izuku does.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They then looked at Izuku and before they could speak their thoughts Izuku interrupted. “If we are going to any capital of a tribe I think we should go to Kiru city.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone groaned while Tom jumped in celebration.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku just rubbed his shoulder and told them. “Kiru city is the only capital city location I have.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their eyes widened in realization, as they remembered the starter decks had the capital of the tribe and to get them in packs is rare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine, we’ll get a scan of the capitals next time.” Kaz said as Sarah and Peyton nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But for now let’s head over to Kiru city.” Tom said as he walked over to the ports.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku was confused but followed, when they got there everyone stood on one of the ports. Izuku followed what they did, which was grabbing their scanners.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok now when on these ports you can choose a location instead of just leaving Chaotic.” Kaz explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku looked at his Scanner and messed with it a little until Locations popped up and he went to the Kiru city card and showed Kaz.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded and told Izuku. “Ok now just press the button in the center of the bottom and you’ll be in Kiru City before you know it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku pressed the button and he was transported right to the middle of a city. It was made out of something akin to the coloring of sandstone. He wandered and noticed how the creatures walking about the city looked at him strangely, which made Izuku anxious and wanted to curl up and leave, but he persisted and looked for Kaz and the others. As he wandered he apparently wandered into some warehouse filled with weapons Izuku recognized as battlegear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I help you?” A rather tired and bored voice said behind Izuku.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku turned and saw a short green creature he recognized as Bodal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“H-hi I’m Izuku Midoriya.” Izuku greeted, as he bowed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’m Bodal and I’ll ask again, can I help you?” Bodal introduced and asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh...I’m just looking for my f-friends.” Izuku said, hesitating when he said friends.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bodal raised an eyebrow and looked at Izuku all over and noticed Izuku was rubbing a specific part of his arm. Izuku noticed Bodal staring and stopped rubbing his arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you injured?” Bodal asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku was momentarily shocked and frantically said. “Nononono I’m not injured...It’s just…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why are you rubbing a specific part of your arm as if it was giving you discomfort?” Bodal questioned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh it’s nothing, just a force of habit.” Izuku said, keeping his frantic gestures.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm, fine but if you rub it again I’ll have to force you to show me.” Bodal said giving Izuku his ultimatum, he then continued and asked. “Besides is that natural.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bodal pointed at Izuku’s hair, when Izuku realized he said. “Yeah my mom has green hair it’s not dyed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm, I remember every Chaotic Player and yet you seem to escape my expansive memory.” Bodal said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh well I’m actually new. I had my first match yesterday and this is my first time in Perim.” Izuku explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“New? I haven’t seen a new Chaotic player in about twenty years.” Bodal said in mild shock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait only 20 years passed in Perim?” Izuku said in total shock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Only twenty year? What does that mean?” Bodal asked, confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well comparing from what Kaz, Tom, Peyton, and Sarah said on Earth around a thousand years passed.” Izuku said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A t-t-thousand years!” Bodal gasped with his mouth gaping, before he shook himself and regained his posture.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah a lot changed in that time.” Izuku said he felt a bit worse about shocking Bodal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm I suppose you have something to explain.” Bodal said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh well I guess I do.” Izuku responded scratching the back of his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes but not to me I have a lot of work to do.” Bodal said, beginning to walk away pulling a parchment from somewhere.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh do you need any help?” Izuku asked, wanting to see if Bodal was having trouble with whatever he was doing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bodal looked at Izuku and asked him. “What do you want some new battlegear?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? I wouldn't be able to bring it back with me?” Izuku said, confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bodal eyes widened as he turned to look at Izuku. “You mean you don’t know about scanning?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Scanning?” Izuku asked back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bodal sighed and then told Izuku. “Your friends will explain what that is but if you want to help I’ll count the battlegear and you write it down ok.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku nodded and said. “That sounds good Bodal.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bodal handed Izuku the parchment and started counting the battlegear out loud and then eventually Bodal’s curiosity of Earth’s future got the better of him and he asked Izuku without turning his head nor stopping his work. “So what happens on your Earth?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku looked up for a moment before returning to the parchment and answered Bodal. “Well 80% of the population have these powers called Quirks, and they use them in their jobs or even to become a hero.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Quirks why would they name their powers after their personality?” Bodal asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well people name their Quirks after something that represent that power like Kacchan he can sweat something similar to nitroglycerin and can explode it at will, it’s a combination of both his parents, his mom’s Glycerin Quirk with his father’s Acid Sweat Quirk. Izuku explained enthusiastically.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bodal stopped and turned to Izuku who stopped as well. Bodal then asked. “So these ‘Quirks’ are...combined and passed down?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well some are and sometimes even though it’s rare kids can have Quirks that’s completely separate from their parent’s” Izuku explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bodal nodded and then looked at Izuku and asked. “So what is your ‘Quirk’?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku then stopped and looked down. Bodal noticed everything about the boy changed when he talked about Quirks he lit up and was etusiactic about the topic but when Bodal asked that question, gone was the happy kid and it was replaced by a kid who seemed scared of his own shadow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“U-um I don’t h-have, a Quirk I was diagnosed Quirkless.” Izuku said meekly, getting more quiet with every word.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bodal watched Izuku answer and paid close attention. “So you said you were Diagnosed so being Quirkless is a...disease?” Bodal asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no it’s a condition where I don’t have a Quirk.” Izuku explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm well if it’s any consolation I’m not looking forward to seeing someone with a Quirk.” Bodal told Izuku in his own way of attempting to make Izuku feel better.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku smiled, and he stood straighter, and then he went to explain a bit more about his Earth. “Well there are rules stating that people aren’t allowed to use their Quirk without a license anyways, if they do they would be counted as...villains.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Villains?” Bodal asked, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah some use their Quirks for their own gain and they don’t care who gets hurt within the process.” Izuku explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I suppose these ‘heros’ you’ve mentioned before stop these ‘villains’?” Bodal questioned further.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku nodded and then explained how heros worked. “You see they go to a school where they learn how to be a hero and what to expect when being a hero, heroes themselves work in agencies either they own the agency or they are a sidekick, or they’re an intern, and with those agencies they do many things such as...well I’m not entirely sure as I know no Heros personality.” Izuku scratched his head near the end for not knowing how agencies work as it’s not something you can google.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm interesting society, but about these Quirks how do they work further?” Bodal questioned as he digested the information of the society Izuku lives in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh well there are three clasifications of Quirks; Emitter, Transformation, and Mutation.” Izuku paused to see if Bodal was keeping up which he was, unknowing to them several figures were also listening. “Emitter Quirks can control and at times generate existing objects around them like Kacchan’s Explosion Quirk which generate explosions from his hands, then Transformation which changes the user’s body temporarily and then finally Mutation which permanently changes the user and it’s something they can’t turn off, and that’s all the information I have on Quirks in general, though I have books on Quirks I’ve seen.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bodal looked intrigued and then asked. “I would like to see these books as I’m curious to see what some of these Quirks can do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that would be very interesting to see.” A voice from behind both Izuku and Bodal said, making them both yelp and jump and turn their heads to see a giant green skinned humanoid creature with purple markings or tattoos? Either way he had a red tabard/tunic with a gem affixed belt, his hair was spiked up colored black with some white mixed in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maxxor.” Izuku gasped out as he looked in awe at the leader of the Overworlders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes that is I, this beside me is Intress.” Maxxor introduced himself and his companion beside him who was an anthropomorphic tigress with some strips of cloth covering her body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello.” Intress greeted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you must be Izuku, Tom has told me of you.” Maxxor said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope it was only good things.” Izuku said with a nervous chuckle as he rubbed the same spot again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bodal noticed and stared at Izuku, who noticed and immediately stopped and put his hand down. “Alright you know the deal you’ve done that again now show me what’s causing that discomfort.” Bodal said with no room for negotiation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean Bodal.” Intress asked, confused at what Bodal was asking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He rubbed that same spot not like he was nervous but as if he was in some discomfort.” Bodal explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bodal walked over to Izuku and left no room for Izuku to escape so instead of trying to, he just rolled his sleeve up revealing an old injury he got from School that scarred but it was beginning to fade.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm, this is an explosion scar and from what you said this Kacchan had a Quirk that allowed him to generate Explosions.” Bodal observed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both Maxxor and Intress look at each other with concern while Kaz, Tom, Peyton, and Sarah were staring with gaping mouths as they never saw Izuku’s arm, and to think that Izuku’s friend could’ve done this shocked them further.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Izuku when did this happen?” Kaz asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um several weeks ago.” Izuku answered quietly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did he do this.” Tom asked, anger flashing through his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh...Um…” Izuku stumbled on how he would explain this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would assume by your hesitancy to say your Quirkless I’d assume you are looked down upon.” Bodal said, shocking everyone further.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, they look down on something you can’t control?” Sarah said with disgust in her voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah bro we’re Quirkless as well, that ain’t cool.” Peyton said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Peyton Quirks didn’t exist in our time.” Kaz told Peyton.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well still we don’t have Quirks, what if these bullies join Chaotic.” Peyton voiced something that was on the mind of the Chaotic Players.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well the Codemasters won’t allow bullying especially if they physically do it.” Sarah said, which Izuku breathed a breath of relief he never knew he was holding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm that’s despicable, no tribe not even Underworlders would do this for a dumb reason such as this.” Maxxor said with rage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku saw everyone enraged at the scar he held and nearly cried as no one but his own mother even cared if he lived, and now he actually had more than just his mother, for the first time in his life after being diagnosed Quirkless he looked forward to his future.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Meanwhile With Physical Izuku.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku decided to take a stroll around his town, he figured that since Kacchan was gone there was no one who could bully him...right? Wrong how very wrong he was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Bakugou’s Punching Bag!” A snarky voice sneered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku looked back and saw one of Kacchan’s lackeys, one that stood by him ever since they were kids, he had a finger extending Quirk. Not useful in a fight, at least a fair fight, but that guy never fought fair he had also thought that Quirkless people were useless. Though he only did when he was near stronger people, and near him was a boy who seemed mean and definitely looked like he would be a bully to Izuku maybe even worse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So this is the Quirkless waste.” The boy sneered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup he believes he can be a hero too.” the Lackey said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Boy just laughed out. “Him a Quirkless become a hero, HA! That’ll be the day.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy walked over to Izuku and pushed him down and ordered Izuku. “Now just stay down there while I work my magic.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku didn’t want to know his magic so he tried to crawl away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“HA! No you won’t, a Quirkles has never ran away from something they deserved.” The boy said as he grabbed Izuku’s leg.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At that point Izuku felt a searing pain as he looked at his leg and saw what the boy meant as magic. He had some heating Quirk as the heat increased his pant leg burnt off as his flesh started to boil. Izuku screamed in pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude!” The Lackey said and then continued. “Nice Quirk!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku kept screaming and screaming hoping someone would notice, yet after what felt like hours the pain stopped. “There now that should remind you how a Quirkless should never believe they can be anything but a splat on the ground.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They walked away leaving Izuku in the dirt. When Izuku could he lifted his head and saw his leg red and with several blisters. The pain was great, he looked around and saw many adults but none stopped to look at him, not one, Izuku looked closer and saw words in the leg stating that he’s Quirkless. Izuku’s head fell back. ‘So people really don’t care for Quirkless people do they.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a while Izuku got up regardless of the pain and scuffled home. He opened the door and noticed that his mom was home, when he walked into the living room he saw her asleep on the couch with several bills on the table, or at least he thought they were bills.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He went to his room and found his Scanner flashing he pressed the light and cried. Not because of the pain but because of what Maxxor, Intress, and Bodal all told him that he even though he’s Quirkless with his courage and his intellect that he can be a Hero.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N Ouch poor Zuku don’t hate me as it’s just a kind of bittersweet ending plus I wanted to show what I think, that Izuku’s town sucks and is full of Quirksist pigs and that one scene should’ve proved it as that boy whose name I haven’t come up yet is a kid who goes to the extreme in that case, that burn will come up again trust me and not just in the next chapter, but anyways I’m thinking one or two more Izuku chapters and then I’ll introduce the Danian player, which it’ll go like this for intros first Danian, then Underworlder, then Mipedian, then Overworlder and I still need a Overworlder so makes suggestions. But anyways I’m done for tonight goodbye</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. PeytonicMaster vs. HeroDeku</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this Peyton and Izuku fight in Izuku's second drome match in Chaotic.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N Well alright chapter three as I said the burn will be mentioned in this chapter but it will be mentioned later on in another chapter, which I wanna do since Chaotic did the same thing albeit in small doses which is my plan, although it will follow the MHA storyline which we’ll see a little not entirely as when we go to the physical world it’s going to be more casual than fighting, though there will be some fighting since well you’ll read it when we get there though I believe some of you may know what I’m planning on doing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey”-Talking</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Hey’-Thinking</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once Izuku woke up after his emotional crash yesterday he quickly did all of his morning rituals, and once that was all done he got dressed and ported to Chaotic. Once there he went and found the table with only Tom, and Peyton sitting there. He walked over or rather limped as his leg even in Chaotic still gave him some pain, which as much as he tried to hide it, three eyes watched Izuku limp over to his friends.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.” Izuku greeted them as he pulled a chair and sat down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sup bro, Sarah’s in an intense match with an Underworlder, and Kaz’s meeting up with H’earring to find a new Scan.” Peyton greeted and told Izuku, Sarah’s and Kaz’s whereabouts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh ok which screen, is Sarah’s match?” Izuku asked, looking around trying to figure out where he could watch Sarah’s match.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This screen is where you can watch it.” Tom said, pointing to a screen where Bierk and Rarran were fighting each other, with Rarran flying over a canyon, and Bierk on the edge of said canyon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh thanks.” Izuku said turning his head to the screen right as Rarran launched a devastating fire attack on Bierk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bierk dodged and retaliated by holding his hands in front of him and launching water at Rarran’s wing which made Rarran fall into the canyon and explode into code.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three boys leap up cheering for their friend, and Izuku noticed how that was the end of the match, as the Underworlder had no other creature but Sarah still Bierk and two other Danians on her board.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘So you can do multiple creature matches, noted.’ Izuku thought as he figured since people turned into creatures they would probably only handle changing into one creature.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sarah walked back and sat at the table and gretted Izuku. “Hey Izuku how are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine. I saw how you defeated Rarran; it was impressive.” Izuku praised.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was nothing, anyways what are you doing today Izuku gonna have another match or go on a Scan quest?” Sarah asked, after deflecting the praise Izuku was giving her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude you should test those Scans you got yesterday!” Peyton exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, uh I don’t know.” Izuku said scratching his head while looking at his new Scans he got yesterday which was a Maxxor scan and an Aerodrone scan. Izuku was offered one by both Maxxor and Intress but decided to flip a coin which Kaz provided since he didn’t want to choose but the Scanner only held one Creature, Battlegear, Mugic, and Location each. So he just let chance decide and it apparently chose Maxxor, as for the Aerodrone Bodal let him Scan it as a gift stating that Izuku was perhaps the best Chaotic Player he’s met. Which seemed to insult Tom if his face was anything to go by.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude you should go against me or Sarah in the Betadrome.” Peyton said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tom got offended and added his 5 cents. “What about me!?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He went to Kiru city, your choice for where he’ll go first yesterday.” Sarah stated and then continued her thought. “ It’s me and Peyton’s turn to hang with Izuku, so Peyton how will we decide who goes against Izuku first?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm.” Peyton said as he held his hand on his chin, he then held his fist out and declared. “Rock, Paper, Scissors!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sarah facepalmed but held her fist, as they shook their fists Izuku watched as he wondered why they didn’t ask him. Then again he probably wouldn’t be able to choose. After three shakes they opened their fist revealing an opened hand as paper and a clenched fist as rock. Which meant the winner was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Surprisingly Peyton, if his victory dance was anything to go by. “HAHAHA! I’m the master of Rock Paper Scissors!” Peyton shouted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peyton and Izuku went to the Betadrome riding the movable sidewalk, it was here Peyton noticed Izuku was favoring one of his legs over the other, Peyton then asked Izuku. “So uh dude your leg good?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku popped up as Peyton asked this question, and he frantically answered Peyton, denying that anything was bothering him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peyton wanted to push further but the both of them made it to the Betadrome before he could so instead he just said. “Alright but after our match I’m going to ask again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku nodded and they both walked into the Drome. The Robotic voice rang out. “Dock your Scanners.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peyton and Izuku did exactly that as the holographic boards appeared. Both players began to set their armies when Izuku realized one thing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, are we doing only one creature?” Izuku asked Peyton.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to do more than one?” Peyton asked Izuku back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku nodded as he wanted to use the abilities of his creatures more effectively. “Alright bro how about 6v6?” Peyton offered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku nodded again, and began to set his army. He decided to do an all Overworld army as he wanted to use Maxxor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“By the way in the Betadrome you can change a few rules such as the Can’t enter mixed armies, just informing you dude in case you wanted to create a mixed army.” Peyton informed Izuku.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku’s eyes widen slightly as he realizes he can use Maxxor without having to stick to one tribe. Izuku quickly reworked his army. Eventually both players finished setting up their armies, which caused the Robotic voice to say. “Lock your Decks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku and Peyton pressed the top button and revealed the board. Izuku had Rothar, Maxxor, and Melke on the fron, Lhad and Bodal in the middle, and finally H’earring in the back. Peyton had Qwun, Prince Mudeenu, and Marquis Darini in the front, Tangath Toborn, and Biondu in the middle, and in the back was Sobtjek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Haha didn’t expect me to have Tangath instead of a full Mipedian army did you, I honestly have no idea why I don’t use this Scan more often.” Peyton said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>In the PortCourt</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the Tangath scan who has a cold isn’t it?” Sarah asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does he have any others?” Tom asked rhetorically.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Back in the Drome</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Since HeroDeku was the one challenged he will have the first move.” The Robotic Voice said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku nodded and spun the Location Randomizer and when it stopped it revealed Everrain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Choose your attacking creature and attack and target creature.” The robotic voice said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Hm all of my creatures have the element earth but Maxxor and Melke could work but I think.’ Izuku thought of choosing what creature he’ll pick and attack. “Melke attacks Prince Mudeenu!” Izuku declared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> The players touched the two icons and turned into each creature, they then were transported to Everrain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Within Everrain</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku as Melke wandered Everrain, invisibly careful not to leave tracks as he looked for Peyton, who was currently Prince Mudeenu. As he looked he quickly thought up several attacks he could use since Earth attacks were weakened, and if the description of the Aerodrone was any indication of how different this was to the card game, earth attacks could be much more weaker here than in the card game.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Izuku walked and covered his tracks there was another mipedian in regal clothing with a battlegear that looked like a skull with a telescope coming out of it. ‘Ha! Good thing I planned on having this Spectral Viewer in case Izuku had a Mipedian.’ Peyton thought in victory.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait where is Izuku?” Peyton asked in Mudeenu’s voice as he looked through and didn’t see Izuku anywhere.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thunder Shout.” Izuku shouted at Peyton’s left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peyton snapped his head towards Izuku only to see the attack hit him. Launching a few feet from the attack. “Ouch how did you find me?” Peyton asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you weren’t exactly invisible.” Izuku as Melke said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peyton, who realized this as Izuku said that and facepalmed and then shouted. “Viperlash!” at Izuku.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku barely dodged the attack and launched “Unsanity!” Right back at Peyton, who dodged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku then raised a </span>
  <span>Liquilizer</span>
  <span> and shouted. “Hail Storm!” which hit Peyton.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peyton got up and at point blank range and shouted “Delerium!” which due to being point blank hit Izuku.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku got knocked back and Peyton wasted no time and hit Izuku with “Hydro Balls!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Haha dude now I have the Advantage!” Peyton gloated as he walked over to the down Izuku.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Peyton got over to Izuku, he didn’t expect that Izuku would turn and point his </span>
  <span>Liquilizer at Peyton and shout “Game over Torrent of Flame!” hitting Peyton and coding him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Back in the Drome, Peyton was there and Melke was turning back to Izuku. Peyton smirked and told Izuku. “Nice battle bro but Mudeenu is the only creature of mine you're coding.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku looked at Peyton and said. “I think Prince Mudeenu is just the start of your coded creatures, believe me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peyton smiled wide and exclaimed. “NOW THAT'S THE SPIRIT!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>In the PortCourt</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow this is a new side of Izuku I never knew he had.” Sarah pointed out, looking back at Tom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well this is a match and some people change during one of them, I’ve seen some.” Tom said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess that’s true.” Sarah shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Back in the Drome</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peyton moved his Tangath Toborn up to the front and spun the Location Randomizer and it revealed Glacial Plains.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“HAHA! I know the perfect match up!” Peyton shouted in victory.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku knew this match up and he couldn’t call it perfect, after all Izuku had only one Underworld mugic, which was practically the only Underworld mugic he had, and he was saving it until H’earring if that was necessary.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Choose your attacking and target creatures.” The Robotic Voice said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tangath Toborn attacks Rothar.” Peyton declared touching his Tangath card, as Izuku touched his Rothar card.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now let’s get C-c-chao...Choo!” Peyton tried to say before sneezing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku looked at Peyton confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I just remembered why I don’t use this Scan, ACHOO!” Peyton explained before sneezing again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>In Glacier Plains</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It only took a few minutes before Izuku found Peyton and initiated combat with him. Both of them were locked in launching several attacks at each other, and dodging. Until “ACHOOO!” Peyton sneezed right in Rothar’s/Izuku’s face leaving snot covering his vision.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry bro.” Peyton/Tangath Toborn said. “But I won’t let this opportunity go”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku was unable to see what Peyton was gonna do but he heard him shout. “LAVALANCHE!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Which coded him and sent him back to the Drome looking back at Tangath Toborn turning back into Peyton. “Yeah be careful when Scanning ‘cause this Tangath Scan has a cold.” Peyton warned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku nodded and digested the warning Peyton gave him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Initiate Chaotic Montage</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Melke attacks Qwun” Winner: Qwun</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tangath Toborn attacks Maxxor” Winner: Maxxor</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maxxor attacks </span>
  <span>Marquis Darini” Winner: Maxxor</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Qwun attacks Lhad” Winner: Qwun</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bodal attacks Biondu” Winner: Bodal</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Qwun attacks Bodal” Winner: Qwun</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maxxor attacks Qwun” Winner none</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Ending Montage</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both players were down to their last creatures, Izuku had H’earring and Peyton had Sobtjek. In the last battle Izuku used the Aerodrone which in these matches if you sacrifice it it gives you air attacks, and then used a Fanfare of Elemental Champions to give him water which meant his Maxxor could use Allmageddon. If Maxxor could use that attack which apparently he couldn’t so instead at 5 energy he launched another brutal attack which hit at the same time as when Peyton hit him with his attack, which coded them both.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright Izuku second match and you got a tie nice, those are rare.” Peyton praised.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Izuku replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyways let’s get this over with Sobtjek attacks H’earring!” Peyton declared turning into said creature, as Izuku turned into H’earring.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>In the Mipedim Oasis</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Ok so I have to get Peyton to use Sobtjek to use his ability.’ Izuku planned as he used his Mugician’s Lyre to give H’earring an additional Mugic counter. He wandered until he was tipped off by Peyton’s presence, behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good thing you didn’t use H’earring’s ability Izuku, because the last Locations I had benefited only Mipedians and you have no more after Melke.” Peyton Taunted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah but either way you won’t win H’earring has 50 energy while Sobtjek has only 30.” Izuku taunted back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure about that bro?” Peyton questioned before launching an attack. “Confusion!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku wasn’t able to dodge it, and got hit but he launched a counterattack right back. “Shadow Strike!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peyton dodged it but wasn’t able to dodge when Izuku stuck again. “Skeletal Strike!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peyton looked at Izuku and shouted. “Thunder Shout!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>PortCourt</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the screen Izuku lost 20 energy leaving H’earring at 20 energy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait did Peyton equip Sobtjek with an Vlaric Shard?” Tom asked</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah that makes sense, as Peyton probably wanted to surprise Izuku.” Sarah said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So who do you think is going to win?” Tom asked Sarah.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Izuku, it’s obvious with what he’s planning.” Sarah answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tom nodded before asking. “Uh what is his plan?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just watch it’s about to happen.” Sarah said rolling her eyes at Tom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>In the Battle</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peyton walked over to where Izuku fell and grabbed him. “Well I think it’s about time for me to use Sobtjek’s ability.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just like I planned, Song of Revival.” Izuku as H’earring said as the mugic notes played as Peyton exploded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both players were back in the Dromes as themselves since none of them won. But on the board there was only one creature, Rothar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peyton looked at the board with wide eyes. “Did you plan that?!” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku nodded. “I figured to have two Underworlders on any army I have in case I’m up against a Mipedian player.” Izuku answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>In the PortCourt</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both Peyton and Izuku walked or Limp in Izuku’s case back to their table where they saw Kaz was back and they were talking to two new people. It was a boy and girl, the boy had blond hair, some tinted glasses and wore a light brown jacket over a bright tan shirt and wore some skinny jeans, the girl had brown hair that covered her right eye which were colored purple, she wore a purple sweatshirt and blue capris.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey guys.” Peyton greeted the five.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Peyton.” Tom greeted back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Izuku hey.” Kaz spoke up greeting the green haired player.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Kaz.” Izuku replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyone going to introduce us.” The boy said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sarah sighed and introduced them. “This is Izuku, Izuku, these two are Krystella and Klay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello.” Izuku said to the now revealed Klay and Krystella.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.” They both said back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice match.” Krystella said to Izuku.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, thanks?” Izuku said more as if it was a question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“By the way what’s wrong with your leg?” Klay asked looking at said leg.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku straightened up and held his hands in front of him shaking them frantically. “Nothing!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Izuku you’ve been favoring your right leg, all day now show us what’s wrong.” Peyton said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku said nothing but shook his head frantically.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Klay raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Peyton, who looked at him; they both nodded at each other and grabbed Izuku by his arms and sat him down. Klay took his leg and put it on the table while Peyton held a firm grip on Izuku who tried to struggle. Klay held his leg while Tom rolled his pant leg up revealing the burn he got yesterday.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Looking at it made everyone’s eyes widen and physically gag, the burn healed a little and didn’t look infected but the words in the burn did, the blisters popped and oozed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who did this?” Sarah said in shock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeez whoever did this should be arrested.” Klay said, wrinkling his nose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who writes words on a burn?” Krystella asked, turning her head away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was someone with a Quirk that heated his hand, from what he said I wasn’t his first victim.” Izuku answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Which made all six of them burn with rage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t he be counted as a villain, why didn’t anyone see this?!” Kaz frantically questioned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And why didn’t you treat it,  the word looks infected?” Tom asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“People did see it, I guess I live in a Quirkist town.” Izuku answered meekly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Quirkist?” Krystella asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“People who judge people based on Quirks.” Sarah answered before Izuku could.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They looked at Sarah with confused looks, she just answered with. “What I did my research.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all shrugged and looked at Izuku. “So this guy just walked up to you and knew you were Quirkless and burnt that into your leg?” Kaz asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He was with someone who knew I was Quirkless.” Izuku said, looking down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look this isn’t ok someone who does this, isn’t someone who should walk around they should be jailed or something.” Klay said with a hand on Izuku’s shoulder, he looked at the faces of the other people. “What?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really, you of all people…” Kaz tried to say but was interrupted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah I was a bully, keyword was and on top of that I have never and I mean NEVER put a hand on any of my victims, much less this.” Klay interrupted with an offended.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah I mean even in real life we never did this.” Krystella said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyways moving on from your guy’s past now Izuku are you going to see a doctor about this, because even if they are Quirkist they have to help people or else they get their medical license revoked.” Tom told Izuku, concern filled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My physical self is probably already home from the doctor.” Izuku said knowing his Physical self was going to show his mom explain what happened, his mom crying on why he didn’t tell her sooner. They go to a hospital outside of their hometown, then they get it treated and they go home simply as that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So this guy said he did that before?” Sarah asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah he also did say other things.” Izuku said, not looking any of them in the eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What other things, dude?” Peyton asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku then told them what the boy said, which if Izuku looked at their expression would’ve noticed that they were getting angrier and angrier. Eventually Kaz and Sarah left which they said was. “Research.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tom just went to Izuku and reassured him that the boy will have his Karma.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright enough of this sad stuff Izuku I want you to meet a friend of mine.” Tom said before asking. “Do you have a Forest of Life location?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Izuku nodded Tom grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the ports and left for Perim.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile Kaz and Sarah were on some computers and were looking at several profiles, and ran into one person; Netsu Akutō someone, a 18 year old male with a Quirk that can heat his hand and he’s been in court for using it without a license before, but he was a minor but now with evidence from Izuku this guy can be imprisoned for unlicensed Quirk use.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though Kaz was infuriated that there were no protection laws to Quirkless people, as some said it was unfair to Quirked people and so the government did nothing, so the only thing Netsu could be jailed for is unlicensed Quirk use. So both of them sent an anonymous message to a police station outside of Izuku’s hometown and hoped they would send someone, as they turned the computer and walked back to their table, Klay and Krystella left. Leaving only Peyton who told Kaz and Sarah where Tom and Izuku went. They then went on and talked about today's match and talked about other things.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile with Izuku and Tom they had a blast with Yokkis pranking each other. Yokkis went a little easy with Izuku after finding out about his leg, but Tom was practically open season. They had this prank war until Izuku found it was night where he was and decided to leave. Izuku asked to scan Yokkis who allowed Izuku to scan him, no strings attached. Something Tom was on edge about as he was offered that too before, before Yokkis threw slime at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently Yokkis meant it and Izuku left with a scan of Yokkis. When they got to the PortCourt Izuku said bye to Tom and ported out of Chaotic.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N Right so that was a pretty weak ending but as I said the Burn will be mentioned in this chapter though I thought it wouldn’t be mentioned in the next chapter but I guess it will, it’ll be resolved next chapter, though next chapter is going to be the final chapter before the Danian player and it’s going to be the start of his new school year but not the start of canon not yet at least. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the Battle Montage as that happens in the episodes and if I didn’t this chapter would be cut up into part more likely, also Klay and Krystella made an appearance and they are nicer and also they never did physically bullied a person in the show, also Netsu Akutō is just Japanese for Heat Villain since he kinda is a Villain with a heat Quirk not very imaginative but it’s a one of character not a antagonist, but anyways this has been fun Goodbye.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Aftermath and ETC.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aftermath and a new player enters the Arena</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N So Chapter 4 also I feel as if the spacing between chapters are getting longer and longer, which they are as I have little to no idea what I should have done in this chapter all I know is that I must wrap up the burn and set up for the Danian player’s introduction that’s it, not much to go off of but I may have solved that. There will be a timeskip but no to the Canon but instead to his second year of Junior High as Japanese students have three years of it so I have quite a bit of room before the 10 months of hell under All Might, also I cannot wait until I add a very specific character to Chaotic you may guess and I’ll say whether or not you got it right...When I add them XD but seriously today on 4/26 when I started this chapter have been a very weird day of me just drifting on the line of sleep and awakeness and it was surreal but anyways I think that’s all I want to say oh I’ve been neglecting this but I hold no ownership of both Chaotic or BNHA if I did then Chaotic would have their cards out already...maybe</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey”-Talking</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Hey’-Thinking</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku thought about the past several months. The first week he got into Chaotic was crazy, he found out it was a place, he went into Perim, he made friends actual friends not ones who are trying to trick him but true friends, though he did get burned by that guy. Speaking of that incident, a week after a detective came to their front door, saying how they got an anonymous tip on a Villain who’s been leaving burns on Quirkless or weak Quirked people, apparently this person believes that they should be branded into slavery to those with superior Quirks. He also branded himself stating he is a slave, the one who brands other slaves. He was arrested for unlicensed Quirk use. On top of that the local police department is under scrutiny for quite possibly ignoring several complaints of the same thing happening to other weak Quirked individuals.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It also was brought to light to the news that the town was quite possibly Quirkist, it affected many things such as how they increased rent on residence with weak or no Quirks so they drive them away and keep this as a Quirk Supreme Town, the only thing that wasn’t under scrutiny was Aldera Junior High as it was closed for break and the teachers lived out of Town. Inko talked to Izuku about the situation when all this broke out, especially the rent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Izuku this isn’t your fault.” Inko tried to convince him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But it is ever since I was diagnosed Quirkless this family broke especially…” Izuku said but near the end Inko stopped him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Izuku your Father loves you it Me he doesn’t.” Inko explains.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Izuku said confused, tilting his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sigh, basically your Father’s Family and mine arranged our wedding as a Quirk marriage, they wanted his Fire Breath and my Telekinesis to combine into a strong Pyrokinetic Quirk, which failed as once we married we have only one kid you and divorced as the contract stated only one kid and if said kid was weak Quirked or Quirkless the kid is ours, which is you.” Inko explained and breathed as it winded her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku blinked and asked. “So the only reason i’m still here is because I’m Quirkless?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Inko sighed and teared up as she started saying. “Yes and believe me I wished you had a weak Quirk not Quirkless b-but when we were going to the doctor I-i w-wished that you might be Quirkless and that w-was t-the worst wish I-i have ever thought of and I wish you were a late bloomer and I still wish that, I wish that you get your Quirk when your old enough to make your own decisions and that it’s much more powerful than what our families thought of…” Inko tried to say more but Izuku hugged her before she could but even then she sobbed and blubbered so much that the last words she said were gibberish to anyone else but her son.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, and I don’t blame you, I wouldn’t want anyone else to raise me.” Izuku said tears running down his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Inko’s eyes then widened and she ran over and picked up a box near the door, she then said to Izuku. “When you were out walking one day I found your computer was still on and saw you on this website called Chaotic, I told your Father and he found some card packs that weren’t selling well in stores so he looked and found a box of them, bought them and sent them here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She gave Izuku the box and he opened it and saw it was a box that contained 24 packs of Chaotic cards. “Thanks Mom, I’ll write a letter to Dad saying thanks as well.” Izuku said with a teary smile. The Mother-Son Duo hugged for about an hour afterwards.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After that night Izuku began to enjoy the rest of his Summer Break then School started and well that also meant Kacchan came back as well, which also meant he bullied Izuku more, and since the School was safe from the Scrutiny the rest of the town faced, the bullying went on and no teachers intervened even if it happened right in front of them. But Izuku pressed on not worrying about that as it was more than likely never gonna stop. So instead he just tried to stay way under the radar which failed as Kacchan always made a B-line to Izuku whenever he got a chance which was as long as they had no school work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The only safe places he had were Home and Chaotic and he can only Physically be in one place. Though Izuku got more scars as Kacchan never went easy on him, he even brought up the Brand Villain and hunted down every person who was branded and degraded them. Lucky the Lacky he usually had the one he calls ‘Fingers’ forgot that he told the Brander about branding Izuku so Kacchan never knew that Izuku also had a brand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Which was perhaps the best news Izuku heard after he saw Kacchan was on a warpath for these ‘branded’ something the news has been calling them. The worst part the School did nothing for the branded no counselor to check on them, no anything, but it was worse for Izuku as he had no Quirk and was always in the eyes of Kacchan so none of the other branded tried to reach out or did he try to. Worse yet they degraded him as they call him ‘lucky’ as he never got a brand, and have even said that he should, one kid went as far as to try and force one on Izuku. He got caught and since he wasn’t Kacchan he got suspended, </span>
  <span>SUSPENDED</span>
  <span> not expelled but just forced out of school for three days, stating they shouldn’t have tried to do that on </span>
  <span>SCHOOL GROUNDS</span>
  <span>, which made Izuku fear them trying off of School Grounds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Either way it’s been hard, but after a month it was all forgotten, so Izuku was safe for as long as he didn’t catch Kacchan in a mood. ‘Which let’s face it he’s always in a mood.’ Izuku thought, as he walked to school.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In Chaotic however he was having fun, battling other players. Exploring Perim, he still hasn't gone to any capital city other than Kiru City. He wanted to wait for other players and go with them. Though he hasn’t seen any new players. The others haven’t heard of other new players. It seemed that Chaotic isn’t popular at all, even in America which is where you can only find the cards apparently. This fact saddens Izuku as with the box he got from his Father, would be unused as he had no one but his Mom to play the card game, and she hasn’t seemed interested in the game. So Izuku just opened them and put in the Location codes and some of the codes of Creatures who passed in the last twenty years, such as Najarin, Agitos, Dyrtax, and a few others.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Although Izuku was sad with the fact that no one found out about Chaotic, the Codemasters did state that there are some Players on the Website, it’s just that none of them have made it past Hyperrain, yet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait I only defeated Crythorn when I was invited?” Izuku asked, confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that’s because you were the first to beat Crythorn, after that they set up an AI and now they must defeat Hyperrain in order to get an invite, then it’ll be like that until Curribbon and then everyone who wants in must defeat her.” Kaz explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku just nodded and then watched Peyton’s match, he was up against a Danian user. She was good but not as good as Sarah.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>In an Undisclosed Bar</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a skinny man with white hair and pale white skin, he was on a desktop playing a card game he found while browsing the web for a game to play as he wasn’t allowed to buy any new game. Plus apparently the bosses were hard, which he liked as he always loved a challenge from a video game.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was facing the second ‘Codemaster’ as the bosses were called, Crythorn was hard but not hard enough. Hyperrain however was hard this was The Man’s third time facing him, and he was going to win. His army of Danians were made to specifically deal with any Overworlders Hyperrain could have.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Several minutes later and it was down to The Man’s last creature against Hyperrain’s last creature, and The Man was determined to win, his last creature Odu-Bathax was his favorite, the Location was Mount Pillar which didn’t help The Man but it wouldn’t matter. One more creature and he can focus on the next Codemaster.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After several attacks The Man won, he smirked and was determined to beat the next one, well he would until he got mail saying he would receive a prize for being the first to beat Hyperrain. It said it would take two weeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two weeks later and he received it, it was a brown colored device with the Chaotic symbol. It lit up and had some inputs for some code. He received mail and it contained a code, and a warning, telling him once the code was inputted that it will update his account and lock his deck and for him to not destroy or throw the device away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So he inputted the code and it did exactly what it said. He decided to wait for it to finish but it occurred to him that it could take hours, so he did the only reasonable thing. He made a second account and resumed playing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile with his other self, he was transported to Chaotic, he was met with a robot who welcomed him saying. “Welcome DecayedHand001 to Chaotic, your escort will meet you soon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man just looked and narrowed his eyes. Look out, Chaotic Tomura Shigaraki just entered the arena.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N That’s right Tomura is the Danian Player! Also this is a short chapter I know but next chapter I’ll focus on Shigaraki meeting Izuku and them both having a match, also Tomura’s favorite is Odu-Bathax each of the players I’ve picked have their favorite also in case I haven’t mentioned I’ve picked a Overworld player. But also yeah Najarin, Agitos, Etc. are dead since they’ve lived for centuries probably but anyways I think it’s time for some new creatures if anyone has any ideas put it in the comments, if you want anyways. I have quite a lot of creatures to introduce before then, although Chaotic is coming back I hope this summer I could use some new info and some new ideas as well. But nonetheless I bid you all a night and also I did this at 8 PM and got this done by midnight and it’s short which again sorry, oh by the way the third player isn’t the Underworld, Mipedian, nor Overworld player but another mixed tribe player and you may never guess who!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A New Player Has Entered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shigaraki has arrived and it's time for a Friendship</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N Alright Chapter 5, this will contain Shigaraki’s first match, though no explanations we’re jumping right in as we were told everything when Izuku started, also Shigaraki and Izuku will start their friendship and it’ll have a few consequences. You’ll see that during the USJ incident, though Shigaraki won’t say he’s a villain he’ll be narcissistic about it and point only the bad things about them and attempt to turn Izuku down the path, but Izuku won’t I’m telling this to you early as Izuku will have a different view of heros than Canon, well the start of Canon anyways but won’t become a villain, instead he’ll be a better hero, better than All Might anyways but might not be what you think maybe tell me in the comments. Either way both will be friends and Izuku won’t know Shigaraki is a villain til USJ, is that it? OH also Hisashi yeah cares for Izuku but isn’t in love with Inko, he is in America and does send Money for Izuku’s care and such though he is rather glad Izuku is Quirkless not in a bad way but more in the ‘I’d rather raise you than my parents’ kind of way. So I think that’s it and I’ll just let you read now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey”-Talking</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Hey’-Thinking</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Shigaraki didn’t know much about this place, only what he’s been told by Tom, the guy he’s apparently going up against in this drome. He knew nothing else and it infuriated him, Tom said there are some things Shigaraki had to figure out himself but Shigaraki never liked that. This was supposed to be a tutorial, it’s supposed to help the player out until the end.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Which is why he was tempted to attack Tom and force information out of him, but by the time he decided they had already gotten to the drome, there Shigaraki got more information by the robot who announces battles. They could only pick one creature; Odu-Bathax, one battle gear; an Ur-shard, and one Mugic, something Shigaraki hated as he disliked Mugic so he picked none of the ones he had. When all was said and done they pressed the button on the scanners, the device Shigaraki got, and saw the board. Odu-Bathax vs Maxxor. Shigaraki scowled but decided to figure out how to defeat Maxxor before the match began.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Since this is DecayedHand001’s First match he will pick the first Location.” The voice said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shigaraki spun the green wheel and it landed on Mount Pillar. The Voice then told them to touch their creatures. ‘Weird why would we touch our creatures this is stupid.’ Shigaraki thought. But Shigaraki compiled the Scanners and holotable disappeared as both Shigaraki and Tom turned into their respective creatures.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAT THE!” Odu-Bathax/Shigaraki exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well Decay it’s time to get Chaotic!” Maxxor/Tom replied as white filled the drome.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mount Pillar</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shigaraki looked at his hands and got used to walking. One thing he figured out fast was the fact that he could use the memories of Odu-Bathax to help him. ‘Should I try it?’ he asked himself as he looked over to a pillar close to him and figured why the heck not and touched it with all of his fingers on it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t decay. ‘So this stops my Quirk interesting.’ Shigaraki thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Trying to see if you can use your Quirk huh?” He heard Maxxor’s boisterous voice from behind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shigaraki turned and dodged a Rock Wave heading towards him. ‘ARRGH He’s just like fucking All Might!’ Shigaraki scowled and fumed in hatred.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“PILLAR QUAKE!” Shigaraki yelled out his attack, it worked as he expected as Maxxor did the same thing with his Rock Wave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maxxor didn’t dodged the attack quick enough and he fell quite a way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Port Court</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the Port Court Izuku and his new friends finished watching Peytons match.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You really did well Peyton!” Izuku congratulated Peyton.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, she actually just challenged me to test her new Danian deck, so I accepted.” Peyton replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.” Sarah greeted as she walked over to the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Sarah.” Kaz greeted back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s Major T?” Peyton asked, noticing that their friend group was missing one person.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh he’s going against this new Danian player, ‘DecayedHand001’.” Sarah explained the location of their missing friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh ok...WAIT A MINUTE!” Peyton exclaimed as he did a double take.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“New Player!” Izuku asked excitedly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah I came over here to tell you apparently he mainly plays Danians and rarely plays Mugic, he also always has Odu-Bathax in his army.” Sarah described the new player.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“NO MUGIC!” Peyton said appalled at the fact of hearing of a player who got into Chaotic without using Mugic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I said he rarely has Mugic, not that he doesn’t use it.” Sarah clarified.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku wasn’t fully listening instead he was looking around the screens for a Danian player who was more than likely Odu-Bathax going against Tom who was most likely Maxxor if anything. He found a screen like that where both Odu-Bathax and Maxxor was fighting in Mount Pillar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that the match?” Izuku asked, pointing to the screen showing the match.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah it is, wanna watch it?” Sarah confirmed then asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku just nodded and started watching the Match, apparently Odu-Bathax was in the lead but not by much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh Dude you can watch it on that screen you know.” Peyton said to a screen closer to their table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku blinked and grew a little confused. He looked at his new friends. “If you want to watch a specific match you could just change another screen to that match there are multiple screens for a reason.” Kaz explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku nodded in understanding and continued to watch the match on the closer screen. ‘So Odu-Bathax has an Ur-Shard so the player went to increase his Earth Attacks while Tom went with a Liquilizer to give himself an extra element, so if Tom uses Courage attacks, Earth, Fire, and Water attacks then he could win. On the other hand if Odu-Bathax plays smart then he could use strong Earth attacks but would get damaged due to Reckless then he could get himself coded…’ Izuku muttered which he thought he was thinking, his friends looked at Izuku with amused looks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>In Mount Pillar</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shagaraki and Tom traded blow for blow, Dodging and Blocking each attack. Until it came to the point where they were both low and one shot from an attack would code them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘I REFUSE TO LOSE TO AN ALL MIGHT REJECT!’ Shigaraki raged inside as he ran away in a tactical retreat with Maxxor following as close as he could. Shigaraki had the advantage of Odu-Bathax’s mind so he was ahead but Tom had been to Mount Pillar in Matches and Perim so he relied on that knowledge as he hopped from one pillar to another shouting several attacks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shigaraki however was trying to rid himself of a pesky green might as he ran and Dodged all of Maxxor’s attacks. Till eventually he reached a hallway with pillars running all the way down in a symmetrical fashion. ‘Perfect!’ Shigaraki thought in glee.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He ran behind a pillar and hid. Maxxor jumped into the same hallway and cautiously begane to search for Shigaraki. When he went near the pillar Shigaraki was near, Shigaraki jumped and launched an attack towards Maxxor which hit and Coded him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the Drome Shigaraki celebrated, while he turned back into his Human self.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice Job and I’m one of the top Overworld players in Chaotic.” Tom congratulated Shigaraki.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Could have fooled me.’ Shigaraki thought before he added. ‘Overworlders players really are just like Heros despicable.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey I should introduce you to my Friends especially Sarah she’s one of the best Danian players here, you could exchange strategies.” Tom Offered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.” Shigaraki accepted simply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two then walked out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>In the Port Court</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku watched as the two left and he began to wonder. “Does he have a Quirk?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“OH That’d be cool!” Peyton exclaimed, startling Izuku.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We should ask.” Sarah said she then pointed to Tom and Shigaraki and stated. “They’re walking right over here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku blushed a little realizing that he said that out loud before seeing Tom walk to the table with the new player.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey this is the newest player here DecayedHand001.” Tome Introduced.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shigaraki don’t call me that everytime.” Shigaraki told them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Nice to meet you Shigaraki.” Izuku greeted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shigaraki noticed Izuku and asked. “Who are you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“OH! I’m Izuku Midoriya but you can call me Izuku.” Izuku introduced himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm, so you're a new player as well?” Shigaraki asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah the first player here since the 2000s actually.” Izuku answered back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shigaraki just nodded, as he listened to the four from apparently the 2000s explain how the process for a new player to gain access and how Izuku managed to defeat Crythorn first. He scowled at not being the first to defeat Crythorn but realized that would mean he was the first to beat Hyperrain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what could we do here other than just fight each other as creatures?” Shigaraki asked in curiosity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh we could go scanning in Perim.” Kaz answered. Shigaraki just raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Dude but first we wanna ask do you have a Quirk?” Peyton asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shigaraki nodded and picked up a piece of trash and disintegrated it. He waited for the sounds of disgust but instead received something gotten before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“COOL!” Izuku exclaimed before going on a rant on how it could be used, from being a rescue hero to construction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shigaraki was shocked, especially from the others.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cool, that would be so useful in many situations.” Tom said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah plus if there was a dangerous trap he could just touch it and ‘PEW!’ GONE!” Peyton imitated a way for Shigaraki’s Quirk to be useful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So how does it work?” Sarah asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shigaraki was snapped out and simply answered. “I place all of my fingers on an object and it disintegrates.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh so do you have gloves?” Izuku asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shigaraki just shook his head. “Last time I got them as soon as I put them on they disintegrated.” He said remembering the time he got some.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably because you bought some with all of the fingers if you got some with some of your fingers not covered or just one of them then you could have a way to control your Quirk.” Izuku explained to Shigaraki who just nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what about you?” Shigaraki questioned Izuku.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh…” Izuku trailed off the light he had died. “I-i’m Q-quirk-l-less.” Izuku Said meekly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shigaraki just hummed. “Well consider yourself lucky it could’ve been worse.” He said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah I suppose, though I wish I had a Quirk rather than having none.” Izuku said before a fire in his eyes appeared. “But either way that won’t stop me from trying to be a Hero.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shigaraki cringed internally, but said nothing but did notice how Izuku said that with such conviction. Before wondering if there were more Heroes like Izuku could be would have been saved?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So wanna go to Mount Pillar?” Izuku asked, snapping Shigaraki out from his musings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, why not but could I possibly get one of those gloves?” Shigaraki asked.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N right a bit short than I wanted but I think I did good on this chapter, I made Shigaraki more tamer since he hasn’t had his first mission yet, which failed so he had no reason to really be all pissed and ragey all the time, plus this is the start of a beautiful friendship can’t you see it because I sure can! Anyways so this was for the people who surprisingly liked this Story though I wish more would comment more If I’m being honest. Next Chapter will be another time skip towards Canon but it’ll mostly be Izuku and Shigaraki hanging out in Chaotic. Also I like how similar Maxxor is to All Might the only difference is that Maxxor is quite smarter than All Might and has more leadership but still All Might is a good character but I’ve read Fanfictions where they made good points on how All Might was seen as the only Pillar and when that fell...well Society crumbled and there was no easy way to fix it and at times no hope to fix it which brought up and showed how one person can’t be the only one being the thing keeping people safe and other Heroes just don’t try being better than All Might, Endeavour being the only Hero trying to Surpass him only to do so because All Might had to retire, Which is a blow to his Ego and I love it but anyways I hope the next chapter won’t take so long and I hope you have a Nice day GOODBYE!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Training from Creatures? HELL YEAH!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N Alright another chapter! I finished making a chapter for ‘You Laugh a lot for Someone in Severing Distance’ which btw I LOVE THE NAME! But anyways this chapter gets us caught up with canon which will not be too far off from the Third Chaotic user, not The Underworlder but the one I’m pretty sure I mentioned once, who will appear maybe the chapter after USJ but we’ll see. Also quick note Kacchan will be similar for this chapter and the next few but there will be a few differences due to Izuku knowing Shigaraki, which I’m sure you all might guess but tell me anyways and again I’d wish other people would comment as I’ve only gotten one on each of my stories one of which I’ve replied to. But I’m done with anything I’ve wanted to speak about. Let's get right to the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey”-Talking</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Hey’-Thinking</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s been a year since Shigaraki came  to Chaotic and let’s say things have been well chaotic, heheh. Either way he’s the only friend in the real world I really have, never met him in real life but well he doesn’t really seem like he’s lying about anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though he does seem like he’s hiding something but it’s his personal life so I won’t pry. He does seem to be against Heroes though so maybe he’s a criminal and wants to hide that in order to keep his career going when I become a Hero? Maybe. But either way he’s my friend and he has SUCH A COOL QUIRK!!! I mean it’s destructive but it’s still cool.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anyways real life...well it’s been rough as usual though I always send my code to Chaotic in order to well keep my scanner at home and not bring it where Kacc-Katsuki right Shiga-I mean Shiggy told me Kac-Katsuki doesn’t deserve a nickname and I trust him he calls me Dekiru as a sort of F*ck you to Kac-Katsuki god that’ll be hard. Well Katsuki (YES!) has been his usual self more prideful than Chaor and talks how he’ll be the only Hero while the others would only quit because he’s too much of a better Hero. It’s not like they couldn’t transfer but in all fairness Japan has recently been a villain and criminal hotspot due to All Might coming back, before America had been since he was there for a while but once he moved back here new villains have been popping up to take him on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly they just want bragging rights though if All Might does fall what would happen? Nah that’ll never happen...right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Chaotic</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...So when the Dudette’s Tartarek used a healing Mugic I used my Viledriver into that Auto-Mode Kaz told me about and Bzzzapt! Coded!” Peyton told them all a story in an eccentric way. Izuku was entrapped in the story while Shigaraki looked bored as he played with a string that was revealed on his sleeve, Tom was listening with an amused look while Peyton told the story, Kaz was wearing a confused expression while Sarah was deadpanned the whole time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Peyton, I thought Ulmar fixed that on the Viledrivers?” Kaz asked his question once Peyton was finished.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah but I have two scans of the Viledriver, remember one before the fixer upper and the one after.” Peyton said in a matter of fact tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well anyways so Izuku the entrance exams are ten months away right?” Sarah asked, wanting to change the subject.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah dude what are you doing to prepare!?” Peyton asked in his enthusiastic way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I was thinking of having my body train itself somewhere while…” Izuku was explaining before trailing off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhh while what Izuku?” Tom questioned, confused as everybody except Shigaraki.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s planning on asking the Creatures of Perim to train him in their styles.” Shigaraki said without missing a beat while watching a match.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku just froze with a red blank face while being exposed. Mostly everybody was confused as Izuku couldn’t use the attacks the creatures could.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you guys really that dense!?” Sarah exclaimed to the boys.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well Sarah, Izuku can’t use attacks so how can he be trained by them.” Kaz replied hurt by Sarah’s comment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but think about this not all Creatures use attacks like in the Beta-drome and Izuku will have memories of the training even though he never did them physically.” Sarah said smiling smugly, while Shigaraki grinned though no one saw it due to his hoodie being up and the fact he was still watching the match.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Ooooooh.” the three boys chorused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah so if you mind me asking who will you ask?” Sarah asked Izuku about his plan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I was planning to asking Illexia first to see if they would let me if not then I’ll skip the Danians then go to Overworld, then Underworld, then see if the Mepedians could help me.” Izuku said as he listed what tribe he’ll go to for training.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why, Mepedians last?” Peyton asked with hurt in his voice at Izuku going to his main tribe last.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well they’re fighting styles require invisibility which I don’t have.” Izuku explained to Peyton with sincerity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Was all Peyton could say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>In Real Life</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stupid Kacch- Katsuki telling me to jump, if I did that- He’d still go noone but Shiggy, Mom, and my Chaotic friends would care.” Izuku mumbled to himself as trudged along to his home as he walked under a bridge not noticing two eyes and a sinister smile with rotted teeth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>In Chaotic</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku was currently running alongside a platoon of Danian Mandiblors while Odu-Bathax shouted commands at the platoon. “Run faster! Izuku pay attention! Don’t you dare slow down Mevvak! Keep up the pace Trevvij!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku figured the best way to train alongside others would be to learn from the best cooperative tribe in Perim the Danians. They literally have a Hive mind, and Izuku figured he could also learn how to maybe predict movements before they happened. After all Danians have to predict their fellow Danian’s movements.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Plus Shiggy seemed to enjoy Mount Pillar as he sat with Odu-Bathax and watched Izuku train. He also talked a bit with the Battlemaster and scanned some Mandibles to see their stats and see if they're worth it as an actual good creature or cannon fodder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After Izuku finished with the training the Danians gave him, he went over to where Shigaraki was sitting. “That was exhausting.” He said collapsing to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well this was your idea Dekiru.” Was the only reply he got as Shiggy was too busy looking at his scanner. Flipping through the new creatures and mentally marking them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I’m going to rest right now, then we have to get to Kiru City.” Izuku said as he rested his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t see why you should go there.” Shiggy grumbled, tearing his gaze away from his scanner.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well Overworlder are highly known for their agile fighting styles and well-” Izuku explained pausing to point at himself when he mentioned Overworld’s fighting styles, and then continued. “Besides they may even train me in weapons and that’s too useful to pass up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Weapons, I doubt you’ll be able to bring a sword with you when you're a hero.” the white haired boy deadpanned, as he saw his green haired friend chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that, but what about a staff, I mean while small there’s a chance I could find a pipe or something, and besides while I won’t be able to use an actual sword a baseball bat could be an acceptable replacement.” said green haired boy responded, his hand to his chin thinking of what else he could learn from the Overworlders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shiggy just scoffed and relented, once Izuku was ready they left Mount Pillar and ported to Kiru City. The capital of the Overworld was as bustling as ever civilians traveling from building to building, and Guards patrolling. With some recognizable creatures being spotted, by Izuku and Shigaraki.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku decided to ask one of the passing creatures about possible training. The results; some laughed in Izuku’s face, others just gave him confused looks. Suffice to say he didn’t get the information he wanted, so he went to Bodel. He and Bodel have gotten relatively close, not friends but there’s an underlying respect between the two of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shiggy scowled throughout the entire time he followed Izuku. He growled at the creatures laughing at Izuku, he wasn’t as pissed with the confused ones but at least they didn’t dismiss him. Though he never thought Izuku would go to Bodel to ask about anything. From what he heard Bodel is intelligent but weak, though Shiggy figured there he has to be stronger in Chaotic rather than the card game. After all information is half the battle, at least that’s what Sensei always said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the two entered Bodel’s arsenal and saw Olkiex tinkering away at a piece of battlegear. Izuku figured to leave him be and look for Bodel himself, Shiggy just shrugged and followed. The two found Bodel in his office looking at several papers his eyes looked bigger than they actually were due his reading glasses. Once they closed the door the noise alerted Bodel who rolled his eyes up to see who was disturbing his work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah Mr. Midoriya, and friend.” Bodel greeted as he organized his papers and moved them to the side of his desk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello Bodel.” Izuku greeted in return. Shiggy just grunted and waved.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now is there a reason you are disturbing my work, it’s rather important?” Bodel asked, before gesturing to the white haired boy beside Izuku and asked another question. “And are you not going to introduce him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“OH! Yeah this is Shigaraki, he's a new player and he has a Quirk.” Izuku introduced the boy to Bodel whose eyebrows raised in curiosity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And what is his Quirk?” Bodel asked as he looked at the boy up and down to see if he could find out for himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh it’s really cool if he has all five of his fingers touching something it’ll decay!” Izuku explained enthusiastically, stars shining in his green eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Interesting, Decay?” Bodel pondered, he looked at the teen in question and scanned him up and down. He recoiled at his clothing, it was all ratty and uncivilized for Bodel’s taste. “Well he better not use it here, if he does I’ll have to recount the battlegear and I just sent the list to Maxxor.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t.” Shiggy grumbled, glaring at the green creatures. Bodel withered at the glared but hid it well from Izuku.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He really won’t especially with those gloves on.” Izuku said, pointing at the gloves Shiggy wore. Bodel just looked at them and then Izuku.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re point?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well he needs all five fingers to touch something for it to disintegrate so with those gloves he can avoid that.” Izuku explained, the creature nodded at the logic of the gloves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, I suppose that’s a good point, anyways we’ve gone off track why are you here other than introducing me to him?” Bodel asked, placing his hands behind his back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“OH!” Izuku exclaimed as he remembered what he was here for. “Well I was wondering if someone from here could train me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“YOU WHAT?!?” Bodel exclaimed as he looked at the Human who he actually have grown fond of, as if he had twin heads.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N and I think I shall end it there, I know it’s short but honestly I’m running a slight bit short on ideas here. I’ll continue with canon of course but I think I’ll put this as a two parter mainly because I wanted Bodel’s reaction as the finale for this chapter. I think it’s funny to think about. The human who doesn’t use him to get new battlegear and willingly helps him wants training. Best part is that Izuku never told him what it was for! So his brain is turning trying to discover what could be Izuku’s plan for said training. AH! Omitting some details is fun. It screws with people, places, and things. At least in my experience it does maybe it’s changed IDK either way I hope you’ve enjoyed! BYEEEE!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>